User blog:Ixsc15/Monthly report no. 2 - (02.25.2017)
Greetings readers! This is the second monthly report of 2017. Let's see what has been done and what is in plan for March. Crusader 2 AI quotes The quotes for Stronghold Crusader 2 opponents, including those in DLCs, have arrived! These pages follow a similar format to previous quote pages, showing the triggers, as well as the quotes themselves in both text and sound format. The extraction and uploads took about 10 days to complete, while additional time was required for polishing mistaken lines and clearing up wrong references. The sounds are also available for download when clicking on individual links. Crusader 2 opponents also got their own character pages cleared up and injected, now all available for read. Version-specific breakdowns As seen in the main page notice, a core restructure is underway on the Wiki. I made a whole blog post about the problem and its incentives, but it should barely affect everyday browsing. The first few pages adhering to this structure have rolled out. These are: armoury, gatehouse, wall, mercenary post, barracks. Most work goes towards the disambiguation pages, as they feature whole historic summaries to enhance reader experience. In my opinion, the pictures and the off-game storytelling should bring some colour to these black pages :D As a matter of fact, breaking up pages goes slowly due to the overwhelming amount of pages. This pressure should ease as more pages are converted/rebuilt according to this new format. Poll feedback In roughly 2 months' time, 10 votes have arrived, of which Firefly updates and walkthrough collection got the equal share of majority. Let me spare a few well-deserved sentences on this matter: *Firefly has so far posted no significant news about the future of the Stronghold franchise. According to the most recent information available (4 months ago at the time of writing), the Steam Edition for Stronghold 2 is soon to come, as well as a new title is being worked on. It is unknown whether the base Stronghold or the Crusader series will get a sequel. However, Stronghold Kingdoms will get a mobile port with a unique design and simplified interface. By the looks of it, both versions will have their own strong points when it comes to usage. *The walkthrough collection is slowly being added in! I have completed the first 2 skirmish trails in Stronghold Crusader 2 and now the walkthroughs are available on the SHC2 single player page. While not all pages have their own images yet, the text should aid you in completing these missions. Closure I want to highlight the fact that currently I am working hard on adding as much content as my time and motivation allows. The two most important projects - walkthroughs and page breakups - are going very slowly and they are demanding in terms of format, time and work. Some other sideworks such as adding images and fixing navigation templates is left bare while focusing on the main topics. Expect images to come for the new articles (now captured from their respective games) in a few days to a week, though. :) Have fun browsing on the wiki! Ixsc15(talk) 21:13, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts